As unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) or “drones” become more technologically advanced, and as the entry level costs for these vehicles decreases, there is interest in determining ways to utilize these devices to solve various problems or perform various tasks. Drones are able to operate in locations and capture image views that would be difficult to otherwise obtain using conventional cameras or devices. The ability to utilize these image views is limited, however, due to factors such as the limited processing capacity, data storage, and communications bandwidth of these devices. While larger drones can be used that can support additional resources, these drones are significantly more expensive to operate and are restricted as to where and how they can operate.